


A Moment of Clarity

by dreximgirl



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito confronts Touya about college plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Clarity

It had been over six months since Sakura had passed Clow Reed’s final challenge and everything seemed to be getting back to normal, well almost everything.

Since admitting to Sakura that he was in love with Touya and after Touya gave up his own magical ability to save him Yukito had hoped that their relationship would progress to something more. It hadn’t gone back to exactly how it used to be but Touya still hadn’t spoken the words Yukito longed to hear.

To begin with Yukito hadn’t let it affect him; after all he knew better than anybody how hard it was for Touya to talk about things, especially when feelings were involved. Recently though it had started to really play on his mind especially since their last homeroom lesson. Their teacher had started going through college application forms, including the best way to complete them and asked them all to think about what courses they were interested in. Yukito and Touya had always planned on attending college together but since that day Touya had said nothing.

So Yukito had decided to take the initiative, bolstered by Yue’s encouragement, and had asked Touya to accompany him on a country walk which Touya had readily agreed to.

They had reached a bench and were sat opposite each other when Yukito spoke, “Have you thought about what classes you’d like to do To-ya?” he asked as casually as possible.

Touya shrugged, “I already know my plans” he replied, looking out across the countryside, “My minds been made up for a long time”

“Oh” Yukito replied sadly, “That’s great for you”

Touya looked over at Yukito, who was looking down at the bench, “Yuki? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Yukito said forcing cheer into his voice but still not able to meet Touya’s eyes, “I’m fine”

“No you’re not” Touya replied, “Come on tell me what’s wrong”

Yukito shook his head, “Really it’s nothing. I guess I just wish I knew what I wanted to do, like you”

Touya chuckled, “Well you better decide soon so I know where to apply”

That made Yukito look up, “What?” he asked confusion evident on his face as well as in his tone of voice, “But you already know”

“I know that I’ll go wherever you go” Touya replied casually, “That’s always been my plan”

“Oh” Yukito’s face lit up and he smiled widely, “To-ya”

Touya stood and moved to sit next to Yukito on his side of the bench, “I guess when I told you I always wanted you by my side I needed to be clearer huh?” he asked quietly, the tell tale blush of embarrassment creeping across his cheeks.

Yukito nodded slightly, “I know I’m silly but I just got worried when you didn’t say anything about college and I...”

Yukito was cut off by Touya placing a gentle kiss on his mouth, “I’m sorry for making you fret” he said as he pulled away.

It took Yukito a while to regain his senses and open his eyes but when he did they were brimming with tears, “I love you To-ya” he whispered.

“I love you too Yuki” Touya replied smiling, “Always”

As they sat there, Yukito bracketed by Touya’s legs, watching the sunlight stream through the clouds they both had the same thought, that if they had to describe heaven this moment would be pretty close.


End file.
